OTC: Broken Arrow
by PH2W
Summary: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier.  Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.  Story may mention/hint @ spanking...
1. The Return of Senior

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

Ziva had been ecstatic when she opened her mail late the night before. She, unlike Gibbs or Tony, didn't let it pile high while they were on assignment. No matter the time she picked it up and sorted through it. There wasn't always a magnificent surprise inside, but this time it had been like finding the shiny toy at the bottom of her cereal box. Her United States passport had arrived.

Tim crept into his apartment and nearly collapsed at the door. They'd been up on their last case for 48 hours straight. He was hard pressed to decide which he wanted more, sleep or a shower. He knew the shower would win. Flopping into bed on his clean sheets with his grubby body was a big no-no. A triple homicide just took it out of you even if you did solve the case.

Tony was never one to go straight home after work. The execution style murder of three naval officers didn't change that & neither did Gibbs' explicit instructions to go home. The boss knew what an emotional toll some cases took on his SFA as well as the energy it took for him to 'BE' Tony all the time. No bother to Tony though because he planned to drink until all his senses were sufficiently dead. By the time he slid into his bed, mostly dressed, he was able to achieve deep slumber when his head hit the pillow. The 4am phone call, well he just didn't need that at all.

Gibbs insisted on driving Abby home. She had been functioning on Caf-Pow and adrenalin and was in no condition to get behind the wheel of a car. She disagreed loudly with a foot stomp that only resulted in her keys being taken and her riding on a tender tush. Gibbs would've taken her to his place, but Tony was his greater concern. If he knew DiNozzo, and he did, Gibbs figured he'd be close to home, but most certainly NOT in it. Making sure he got home in one piece by playing his shadow was an unspoken system they had. He didn't want to control the "boy", but he wouldn't let him completely self destruct.

It was a good thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs had learned to survive on a mere few hours sleep. Once he'd made sure everyone else was bedded down he dragged himself through his front door only hours before the sun was due up again. He had been

sleeping in his bedroom again for nearly six months now, but tonight he slipped into the old behavior of conking out on the sofa. Tomorrow was another day...

OTC~OTC~OTC

Tony awoke with a throbbing in his head and the taste of cotton in his mouth. There was no way it could be time to get up already. Grumbling to himself out loud, "perhaps a sick day is in order...maybe some comp time..." His musing were interrupted by the sound on his phone alerting him to voicemails. He didn't even remember the phone ringing. He supposed it could be because his head had been buried beneath two pillows all night. Fumbling with the buttons he listened.

"Junior, I'm passing through the city, just landed at Reagan. It's important that you call me back!" Tony wanted to scream, but knew it would hurt him more than his father. He also wanted to delete the message, yet something made him hold on to it. Giving a slight smirk he figured he held on to the message because of the "hold" Senior had on him. The next message was from Gibbs.

"Don't even think about not coming in. 0800 DiNozzo, a minute later and I'll be on your doorstep."

All he could think was, 'GREAT' two pissed off fathers within an hour. He needed a shower, aspirin, and coffee...in that order. This could end up being a very long day.

OTC~OTC~OTC

Stepping into the elevator at 7:58 Tony prepared for the day he was in no mood to face. His head had down graded to a dull roar. He was still avoiding the conversation with Senior and was thankful the man hadn't called back yet. It wasn't that he wanted another soldier or member of a soldier's family to be hurt, but he desperately needed to be out of the office today. His boss could always see through him and drinking on a "school" night was a big negative.

"Hey Tony look what Ziva got." McGee was completely sharing in the excitement.

Glaring back at his partners Tony snidely replied while banging around his desk. "Congratulations I'll alert the media!"

"Wow, you're in a great mood." She didn't want to let him get to her, but for some reason Ziva was drawn in and wanted to know what had Tony so upset so early.

"You know I was until I woke up this morning and saw that my father called."

"What'd he want?"

"I don't know I haven't called him back yet."

"Maybe he needs something Tony."

"That's a given he called at 4:30am."

"I was having such a good week," Tony went on exasperatedly.

"Okay..." Ziva's face took on a slight etch of concern. "When was the last time you heard from him?"

Uh, all of their questions wasn't making it better. "I don't know...a couple of months ago."

The clink of keys hitting his desk drew Tony's hands down away from his face. "Where we going boss?"

OTC~OTC~OTC

So something was wrong. It wasn't the time or place to get into it, but something was very obviously wrong. Tony could definitely be over the top, more than a bit bossy, sometimes even a know-it-all and on occasion his sarcasm bordered on mean, but he was shifting between them all on the ride to Annapolis at a faster than usual pace. If he thought it would help Gibbs would've sent him back with Ducky. Unfortunately under the circumstances he knew he was better off keeping an eye on him.

"Hey Duck, where's DiNozzo and McGee?"

"Ziva just called them around there to the dumpster. Jethro, is something going on with Anthony?"

"Why ya asking Duck?"

"He's being, well a bit unlike himself. I do believe it will begin to grate on Timothy and Ziva before long. He just told McGee to make a note..."

"Aw, Duck tell me something about this body." Gibbs knew his gut had been churning for a reason, but unlike his grandfatherly friend his intention wasn't to delve into the DiNozzo's psyche at a crime scene.

"Give me another moment Jethro."

Walking off without another word Gibbs headed toward the Admiral who called it in. Less than five minutes later the Admiral walked off and Gibbs' gut was churning for an utterly different reason.

OTC~OTC~OTC

They were nothing if not thorough. Often times it came back to bite one or all of them in the butt. McGee kept squinting at the screen willing it to change. After the last time he didn't want to be the one to bring the news again. It was clearly his turn to talk though and all eyes were on him. Hurting his "bully" of a surrogate big brother never truly gave him any deep satisfaction. Well, there were a few times, but that sort of petty behavior ended them both up in trouble. Plus, he knew Tony wouldn't want Gibbs to know if it could be avoided. The problem was it couldn't be. He was still thinking and not talking.

"You okay McGee?" Tony asked. Ziva looked while Gibbs glared.

McGee ran down the names on the flight manifest as we flipped through the photos. He never got a chance to call the last name.

"Tony, that looks like your father."

"No, it can't be."

"Oh, it is. Manifest reads Anthony D. DiNozzo, Sr., New York, New York."

Tony immediately turned to look at his boss. Why the hell was this happening again? He could feel his lungs closing up as his shallow gasp gave signal to the panic attack welling up inside of him. Gibbs wouldn't even maintain eye contact. Turning in disgust the older agent got the feeling this was the explanation for all of Tony's behavior earlier. If he found out Tony had been lying or keeping things from him again there would be HELL to pay!

Snatching up his coffee he walked past Tony heading to the elevator giving a look that demanded, FOLLOW!

"Boss, I did not know he was involved I swear. I mean he called me at 4:30 this morning and said he was passing through, but he never said what he wanted. Then we got the case and I..."

Gibbs held up his hand. "I will not have a repeat of the last time Anthony."

"Yes, boss." He was feeling defeated and it showed.

Reaching to cuff gently cuff him behind the neck Gibbs spoke directly looking in his eyes. "It'll be fine. You just do your job and remember I'm watching your six."

"Thank you boss."

The elevator jerked back into motion. "Now get out there call him and find out why the hell he's mixed up in my murder, again!"

OTC~OTC~OTC

He had been trying Senior for over an hour. The other two passengers on the flight had been easily located and were coming in. Tony didn't want to be, but he was getting worried that Senior might be in trouble. Worse still he might be in danger.

"My father's not answering. I got voicemail again."

"Track his cell McGee."

Leaning on Gibbs desk Tony verbally kicked himself again out loud. "Why didn't I take his call this morning?"

"I'm sure he's alright Tony. He looked fine getting off the plane."

"Yeah, so'd the guy in front of him and he ended up dead crammed in a dumpster."

"Slow down DiNozzo." Inside Gibbs was doing his own count to twenty to keep the anxious at bay. If Senior managed to get mixed up in this mess over some scheme, or worse killed, Gibbs knew he'd have major problems on his hands.

McGee got a hit on Senior's cell and called out the address. Tony grabbed his gun moving toward the elevator mumbling the entire away how it was worse than he thought. His father was at a bus station.

"Ziver," Gibbs gave the silently command for her to go with her partner. Tony didn't need to be alone, but the last thing he needed was witnessing a blow up between Gibbs and Senior.

As she slid in the elevator Tony cut her off before she could start. "Not a word Zi-va. I know Gibbs made you come, but I am NOT talking about my father."

"Whatever, I am merely an escort."

When they pulled up to the terminal Tony attempted to go in alone. Ziva wasn't having it. "I am going with you Tony, Gibbs orders."

Seeing Senior he turned to his partner, "Give me a second...this is unbelievable."

Ziva wasn't sure what the exchange was about, but Senior was safe and that was the most important thing. She texted McGee to let Gibbs know they'd found him and were bringing him in. As she put her phone away she made eye contact and waved. Her elation as seeing Senior again rubbed Tony the wrong way. Sure the man was charming, but why couldn't his partner see through it.

"Watch the hands," he barked. "Let's go!"

OTC~OTC~OTC

As Gibbs stood outside the door to the interrogation room he knew that despite his order Tony would be on the other side of the glass. He had to keep his cool and not reach over to knock Senior on his ass. He would just stick to the case facts and leave the personal stuff out of it.

That notion ended up out the door about twenty minutes in as the questions got more suspicious.

"I'm beginning to feel like a suspect... I don't like your tone."

Gibbs never flinched even knowing his SFA was watching through the glass. "You were the last person to see Iverson alive. How I feel about you personally is irrelevant. This is a murder investigation and I'll follow it wherever it leads."

Knocking that smug look off his face would have given him more than a little pleasure, but there wasn't time. He was summoned to Vance's office to meet with the Admiral again.

Tony never took his eyes off his dad wondering out loud what he could be up to now. The man was definitely lying though because he never checked into the Adam's House.

OTC~OTC~OTC

Gibbs watched from the overlook outside of Vance's office and MTAC. There they were, Tony's friends (family truly) fawning over Senior like he'd created snow or something. Sure they were a friendly and welcoming bunch, but they were also nosey as ever. He remembered having to reign them all in when Jack was in town those first times and during Senior's first visit. Tony seemed to be handling it, but what Gibbs had in mind would definitely push the boy right to the edge.


	2. The Costly Con

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

The smirk on Gibbs' face could only be seen by Senior, but it in no way meant what the other man thought. The smile didn't mirror his soul, but he had to play it extra cool if he was going to get to the bottom of this case without freaking Tony out anymore. There just wasn't another choice.

Senior took off his coat, dropped it on his son's desk then grabbed both Abby and Ziva's arm as escorts to the break room. The girls were thrilled to be his guide. McGee would have been on their heels had his boss' voice not stopped him.

"No time to play tour guide Tim. Get me everything on this party and the guest list. We need to know what we're dealing with." Gibbs headed to his desk with the irritating awareness of DiNozzo on his heels.

"Something you need to say Tony?"

"This is a B-A-D bad, bad, bad idea! You have no idea how bad. The man is at best a self serving civilian who has no place in the middle of our investigation. At worse he's a pathological liar who can only turn complicated into disastrous. How can you seriously be considering this?"

"With me now," Gibbs took off for the stairs. Normally Tony would be right on his heels, but the fact that he didn't go towards the elevators made him leery. Anything that required more privacy than the that made him uneasy.

"DiNozzo!"

"Ya, better get moving Tony. He doesn't sound in the mood to wait."

"Thanks 'Captain Obvious'." Tony glared at his junior partner then double timed it calling out, "On your six boss!"

OTC~OTC~OTC

Tony still managed to reach the conference room within seconds of Gibbs, although he was panting because he'd sprinted most of the way. The door was just closing as he slipped in behind his boss. He didn't say a word only waited for instructions on what to do.

"Gimme your badge."

"Oh, come on boss. You're not gonna fire me are you?

Never saying a word Tony only got the classic Gibbs' stare for his questioning. The man held his hand out. The SFA's badge was placed in it. The look on his face creased with trepidation, Tony swallowed in an attempt to produce more saliva.

Gibbs unclipped his badge from his belt and placed both on the table. "I want you to be clear who you're dealing with right now.

Tony's eyes twinkled and a small smile slipped into place. This wasn't his boss. It was without a doubt his surrogate 'dad'.

"Talk to me Anthony. What's changed? You were clear about who your father was and what he could and couldn't be in your life. All of a sudden I'm watching you let him get to you again. Are you telling me everything?"

"Yes, of course I am. I haven't spoken to him in two months." The next thing was mumbled under his breath. "Probably for the best."

"What was that?"

"Look I tried... I mostly tried... I took a lot of his calls."

Gibbs just laughed. "Sit down."

"Boss are the cameras off?"

There it was, the look, modified to say, 'of course they are'.

"Ok, so since he left last year he's called about six times. Five of them he wanted something, even if he didn't come out and ask. Oh, and the last one, well let's just say we found out why he was here before I could return the call."

"It still sounds more like assuming and not enough talking. Either way this is the situation we're in now. I cannot have you going off the reservation or provoking him into refusing to help."

"Like anything I want or do could stop him from doing what he wants. You know he's only doing this because there's something in it for him. I haven't figured it out yet, but..."

"Enough Tony! We don't have time for this."

"Since when is talking through your feelings so high on your list? You certainly didn't run talking to Jack."

Gibbs started counting down in his head. He knew Tony was wrestling with old demons and he understood where the lashing out stemmed from, but he wasn't going to put up with much more. The bigger issue at hand was why Tony couldn't trust him enough to protect him from any of Senior's manipulations.

"This isn't about me and Jack. Hell, this isn't even about you and your father. This is about us... you, me, this team and our case."

"Some team. Abby and Ziva are running around like star struck teenagers and Tim is just on a fishing expedition for dirt on me."

"You think that little of us. Family doesn't behave that way. Ziva plays the game, Abby loves everyone and always wants to make it better, and McGee learned the game of taunt from you. This isn't some game and it still isn't a contest."

Tony attempted to escape Gibbs' penetrating gaze.

"Look at me. Don't model all your choices after mine. You don't have to wait another eighteen years before the two of you sit down and have a conversation. And stop trying to figure out my age."

Both men laughed. He did know Tony so well. "I want you to work it out with him if that's what you want. You have nothing to lose here do or don't. I'm not going anywhere."

"You saw me the last time Gibbs. I'm not worried about you going anywhere, but I'm not so sure you'll keep me around if you see who I really am. He just gets me so wound up... I... I...Uh, yeah, thank you boss."

He should have seen the head slap coming. Honestly he did crave and need them more than he liked to admit.

"Anthony I know exactly who you are and it's someone I will always be proud to have in my life. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Unless I screw up."

"I'll bust your ass and keep you around to repeat it if it keeps your head on straight."

"So how close did I come to that ass busting?" His humor was back and although Gibbs' palm itched to slap again there was a part of him that was grateful.

"Closer than you want to know. Things haven't changed that much. When I say the decision is final that's what it is. If you keep working to change my mind that hypothetical 'busting' will quickly become a reality. We clear... Tony?"

"Can it still freak me out and can I still hate it?"

"Yeah, I can live with that."

OTC~OTC~OTC

"...but please he can't stay at my place."

Gibbs watched the boy pace, cringe, and downright scowl as Senior weaseled his way into top notch everything for the duration of his stay. He'd sent Abby back to her lab with a warning to stay put unless summoned or else. He also warned her off interfering where Tony clearly didn't want her. Ziva and McGee were also taken out of the equation in deference to Tony's ever rising panicking feelings.

The Penthouse at the Adam's House. He was a weasel, but damn if he wasn't an impressive one. Like it or not Gibbs was sure he'd gotten the right con for the job.

"You see, who do you think is gonna pay for that? Not him."

"Call the cashier. Get a purchase order to cover the cost of the room."

A stroke, this had to be what a stroke felt like Tony thought as he glared up at the ceiling. Gibbs' chuckle was missed. As far as the team leader was concerned the money was simply the cost of doing business. The price he refused to pay was the well being of the 'boy' he'd loved as a son for the last nine years. The penthouse at the Adam's House. Now Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew where his last stop would be before he went home.


	3. The Communication Shuffle

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

Slow and painful was the only way to describe the day Tony was having. Even in the midst of it he kept replaying the highlights. A ridiculously early morning phone call; finding his father at the bus station, after worrying that he might be dead; not one but two conversations with Gibbs that came dangerously close to dropping him in hot water; then there was watching his 'friends' (today in particular he was using the term loosely) fawn all over Senior; finally topping the day with his father commandeering his desk to con his way into a half a million dollar weekend on the NCIS dime. The senior field agent was feeling about fifteen years old again. There was a melt down on the horizon the likes of which he hadn't succumbed to since the last time his father visited. As it was he was feeling a bit awkward and out of place hovering at McGee's desk or in front of the plasma trying to look busy. He'd been sent on a number of errands designed to limit potentially volatile contact between him and the elder DiNozzo, but he still felt the walls closing in.

"Junior," Tony, Sr., called from his son's desk.

Tony counted to three before answering. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for the man to stop calling him that. Honestly, he just wanted to scream period, but he knew that sort of outburst would be frowned upon by both fathers albeit for different reasons. Senior was nothing if not a model of decorum.

"Yes, dad." He instead answered in an even tone.

"Let's get a move on. I have appointments set up at the Adam's House."

"Dad we cannot expense massages as part of an op." Rolling his eyes he pleading looked at his boss.

"Mr. DiNozzo Tony can't take you. He has too much work to catch up on."

"Special Agent Gibbs are you offering to chauffeur me?"

"No, I am not. I am offering to call you a cab. It'll be downstairs in ten minutes."

"Junior get my things." Tony was getting the de ja vu 'rock and a hard place' feeling again. He looked at his boss for approval.

Gibbs gave the okay nod, but added for Senior's benefit, "DiNozzo conference call in MTAC in ten."

"Yes, boss."

They got downstairs as fast as human speed would allow. Tony spoke to Henry, but didn't bother with introductions. He just guided the old man into the cab with final instructions to stay put at the hotel until one of them came to get him. Senior made a point to tell him to lighten up. Sprinting up the stairs Tony reached the bullpen in seven minutes.

"Did he already go up?" He panted at Ziva.

"Who?"

"Gibbs."

"Up where Tony?"

"Oh, no David I'm not playing this Israeli version of 'Who's On First' with you."

"Who's on first?"

"Stop! Where is Gibbs?"

"He went for coffee."

"I thought... No, he said we had a conference call in MTAC."

"I know nothing of any such call."

"That's strange he made a point of..." suddenly Tony stopped.

"...made a point of..." Ziva verbally nudged him to continue.

"Nothing Ziva... Nothing." Tony knew that once again his boss had been watching his six.

OTC~OTC~OTC

Everyone got their task completed and prepped for the next day then took off. The morning would be spent getting ready for the party the following night. Tony had settled considerably, but kept taking sideway glances at his boss in his never ending quest to get a read on what the man was thinking.

Playing it close to the vest was a definite Gibbs-ism. Although he could sense the scrutiny he was under he would wait out his SFA. Letting DiNozzo 'spill' on his own was usually the best course of action.

Tony on the other hand was a much more indirect person, although it often got a negative response from his boss. He started with fumbling through his desk making enough noise with the drawers to wake the dead. Then it was pounding on the keys to his computer. The cacophony ended when he 'accidentally' left the volume up when he started playing one of the many games on his computer he'd repeatedly been told to remove. When the pizza showed up Gibbs was on his feet.

Reaching the delivery guy and the agent escorting him before Tony, Gibbs took out his wallet and paid. He held the box out of reach and stared at his agent. Choices were narrowing in the department of 'how to reel Tony in'. The hands on sort of attention worked best and often got immediate results, but resorting to it almost let the boy off the hook too easy. No, this time the desired outcome was to get Tony to communicate not just behave. He needed to calm the boy and then talk to Senior. Before he pushed Tony to work on the relationship he had to make sure the elder DiNozzo deserved the chance.

"Really kinda hungry boss. I didn't take lunch, remember."

"Mostly I remember why you didn't take lunch. Any reason your not home getting your pizza delivered there?"

Tony just dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Just thought I'd stay somewhere the old man wouldn't think of crashing."

"This isn't the only place he wouldn't think of ya know."

Light danced in Tony's eyes, "I thought I was getting a little too old to run 'home' and hide."

Setting the pizza box on the edge of Tony's desk Gibbs stepped to his own to grab his things. He barely slowed down, but his words landed and made the intended point.

"They call it home for a reason."

Tony followed him to the elevator. He always needed more thought Gibbs. Even if the boy didn't ask. His hovering spoke volumes.

"I need you fresh in the morning no movie marathons. I have to make a stop, but I don't want to lug you up to bed when I get in, so no beer runs. My back can't take it DiNozzo."

Alas, the meaning sunk in. "Right, boss. I know the rules. No 'partying' on a school night."

"Didn't stop you last night."

"Um, boss... I..."

"Consider it a pass Tony."

"Rule 18, uh boss...forgive me?"

All he got was a smirk as the doors closed. They had already had the same conversation the last time Senior was in town. Tony knew he was using up his passes quicker than he could earn them back. He was finally ready to go home. Gathering his things he was sure he'd get a better night's sleep even if tomorrow brought more with it than sunrise.


	4. The Not So Beautiful Friendship

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

Gibbs didn't say much often times, but it wasn't because of the reasons other people or his team believed. He wasn't as Tony often commented, 'a functional mute' nor was he at a lost for words during most verbal exchanges. The man just took the time to choose his words wisely. As Jack would say, 'Leroy hates when I use a hundred words to say something that only requires ten'! This time the deep contemplation he gave to his words had to do with things far more complex than any of those reasons. He was coming dangerously close to interfering in something that truly wasn't his business. He'd be 'tearing' up tails left and right if Tony, Abby or anyone on his team butted into his life in such a manner. He thought anyone, but knew in his heart if any one of them would be guilty of such a heinous offense it'd be Tony and Abby.

Senior couldn't compete with Gibbs in many areas, but he could certainly trump him in one. The man was Tony's father. Sure Gibbs had put an insurmountable amount of work into the 'boy'. He was the one who turned him into the outstanding field agent he was today. He was the one who nursed him back to health over the last nine years, when through fault of his own or not, DiNozzo got hurt. He'd consoled, encouraged, disciplined, supported, hell downright parented when it was needed, but Senior still held the pocket ace and would be well within in his right to toss him out on his ass. Still Gibbs needed to know what his intent was toward Tony. If he was toying with the relationship just to use him for eventual self serving ends he'd scrap the operation and find another way. Nothing was worth hurting his 'son'. He only hoped that Senior felt the same way.

OTC~OTC~OTC

_He'd already eaten and wanted to turn in early._

That was a top of the line lame excuse. Hell he'd even offered to pay, which should have had the man rushing to dress and get down to the restaurant. But Senior had simply stated the facts and ended the call leaving his son again reeling and feeling like a rejected little boy. It was then that he'd ordered the pizza and went out of his way to garner his boss' attention. It shouldn't have bothered him. He was only a little sure why it did. A dinner with Senior had serious potential to end badly or at least end up being futile and filled with lies. A dinner with his father had potential disaster all over it and yet he'd wanted a yes when he'd called. Rejection hurt plain and simple the reasons why never mattered in the end.

Pulling into Gibbs' driveway he looked at his home away from home and marveled a little at the fact that that was how he thought of his gruff superior's home. He hadn't picked up an extra six pack, but he was hoping Gibbs had a beer or two in the fridge. Then he wondered how many he'd have to drink before Gibbs saw it as a major instead of minor disobedience. Laughing he locked the car carrying his now seriously cooled pizza and knew it'd only take the sip of one for Gibbs to see it as major. The man was nothing if not consistent.

OTC~OTC~OTC

Walking down the hall Gibbs braced himself. Raising his hand he knocked.

"Looking for me? Went down to the spa...a steam and a massage. Need it, never used to get jet lag."

Entering the room Senior continued. "I wasn't expecting any guest tonight. Checking up on me?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you without your son being on the other side of the glass."

"Have a seat."

"No, I'm not going to be here that long." Gibbs may have wanted this talk, but his number one concern and focus was Tony, which meant getting home soon. "Tony thinks that it's a mistake to involve you in an NCIS investigation."

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think I'm sticking my neck out, but I wanted to look you in the eye and see if I'm wrong."

"And?"

"And I think you're just enough of a con man to pull it off."

"That is a strange thing to say to someone you're asking to do you a favor."

Gibbs was annoyed and amused by the man's demeanor. Classic DiNozzo deflection must have been inherited. What he thought to himself was, 'keep counting Jethro decking this man isn't worth it,' but what he said was...

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Well, I have a certain kind of lifestyle Agent Gibbs."

"Yeah, well you can cut the act I know you're broke."

"Why do you and Junior believe that?"

"Did Tony talk to you about your money problem?"

Could they be about to embark on an honest exchange? Gibbs hoped if they were it would be quick. It was quick, but a talk with the elder DiNozzo couldn't often be considered honest. He explained how he found out about Tony paying for his stay the year before. What pissed Gibbs off is the fact that he'd never told his son or offered to pay the money back. It also chaffed that he managed to insult Tony in the process. He made it seem that Tony's inability to talk to him was somehow the younger man's fault. Instead of taking ownership in the fact that he didn't talk to him because he'd been silenced in the relationship for so many years. Did Tony know for sure or even suspect that his father had found him out? The man was too cavalier about the entire situation for Gibbs' liking.

"Is this some sort of game you two play? Have you ever just been honest with each other?"

"There may be things that I haven't told my son, but I have never lied to him."

The disgust was bubbling too close to the surface for Gibbs. He didn't have the time to sort out a man Senior's age. How could he 'teach' him what it'd taken nine years to impart on his son? A lie of omission was just as damning as a lie of commission. The older man's stance and tone let him know it was a DiNozzo way of life that wouldn't change tonight.

"You probably won't believe this Gibbs, but I'm starting to like you." Oddly enough the man believed that. Senior knew he hadn't been the best father in a hands-on sort of way, but he did love his son. He was who he was, and he didn't think he'd be making any over night changes. He hoped over the years his son understood what that meant. Hell, Junior was the best part of him and the only part left of his first true love. What the man understood most in that moment was that Gibbs loved Tony too. He'd put it on the line for the kid in a way that Senior might never be capable of. That had to count for something.

The look on his son's boss face said he was having a different sort of epiphany.

"You're not afraid to say what you think. Champagne?" Senior asked. "As Bogie said in Casablanca, 'this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'"

Was this man for real? Gibbs had to get out of that hotel room before he did something regrettable. With a smirk and a head shake he moved to the door. "I'm more of a beer man myself Mr. DiNozzo."

Walking to the elevator all he could think about was getting this mission complete and getting Senior out of DC. If the man took up residence in Tony's life on a permanent basis it might very well become a competition. One for Tony's soul. Movie quotes, champagne, a meaningless string of gorgeous women it could all be very seductive especially worn so well on a man like Senior. Even a man as grounded as Gibbs, in his heart, believed Tony could be wouldn't be able to deny himself reaching for a dangling carrot that looked that good.

Gibbs couldn't deny that he knew Senior loved his son, but his reservation came when he thought about how that love would show itself. He wanted Tony to have the relationship, an honest one, with his dad. He also didn't want him to sacrifice all he'd worked to become in exchange for it.

OTC~OTC~OTC

He heard the television before he opened the door. He still wouldn't spring for cable, but Tony kept movies over his place just for these kind of nights. Oddly enough the final scene of Casablanca was playing. Shaking his head he looked at the mess hurricane Tony had created. Socks and shoes were by the couch. The table was littered with napkins, the pizza box, a coffee mug and his pot. What caught his eye was the bottle of beer at end furtherest away from his SFA's head, which was in deep slumber slumped over his arm. Leaning over to pick it up Gibbs realized that it was still full and sealed tight. He had his first genuine smile of the night. He hadn't wasted his time at all. He might dance right at the edge of the line, but when it came down to it Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr., had learned to make the right decisions. It was a win and a proud moment. Gibbs clicked off the television, cover up his agent and turned out the light. He hadn't imagined at either of their ages he'd still be tucking a kid in.


	5. The Father Daughter Chapter

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

Abby was bouncing around in her office to what Gibbs would hardly consider calling music. She'd left him a message to call her as soon as possible last night about something she and Tim had discovered, but it had gotten too late. The main reason he hadn't called though was the fact that he knew his youngest wouldn't be able to rest butting in where Tony and DiNozzo, Sr., were concerned.

"Abby, turn it off."

The rebel in her had her lower the volume a few decibels at best. Dad wasn't impressed and proceeded to take the remote and shut off the music like he requested. Abby turned her squinted glare in his direction poised to launch into her usual diatribe about it being her lab.

"Don't! What ya got Abs?"

"Well, Mr. Grumpy Gibbs, apparently woke up on the wrong side of the boat."

"Haven't started a new one and you know it. Spill..."

"Looks like that phone number belongs to a place in Los Angeles that specializes in herbal enemas and colonics." She let that hang in the air a minute.

"This is who he was calling in the middle of the night? Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"Well, of course it does to me, but I don't have an obsessive interest in the function of my colon. You never know what drives people Gibbs. There was a guy I used to date who... You know what you wouldn't appreciate the story in spirit in which I'm telling it."

"Another boyfriend I don't know about?" Gibbs started toward the door deliberately putting the remote out of reach across the room. It would get him to the elevator without having to hear that noise she called music. "You and McGee stay on it and get me some more information."

"Okay, okay, but Gibbs you gotta wait." He turned around in the doorway to watch his surrogate daughter, the one he'd known longest, and instantly knew where the conversation was headed. He didn't say a word.

"How's Tony doing?"

"He's fine Abs. He's upstairs working which is what you need to get back to."

"So you're not going to help him?" Her attempt to keep to keep the edge from her voice was starting to fail. The tone bringing Gibbs further into the room.

"Help him with what?"

"Making things right with his father of course. Gibbs you know how Tony can be. If you nudge him in the right direction and he knows you support reconciliation he's more likely to not resist."

Knowing her heart was in the right place Gibbs tried to exhibit more patience than he was feeling.

"Abby I know how much you love Tony..."

"Like my brother. He's family..."

"Like I was saying, I know how much you love him and what family means to you, but I don't want you interfering."

"Not interfering, just being nice. It's alright to be nice, isn't it?"

"Hey, the nicest thing you can do for DiNozzo right now is to support whatever his decision is."

Abby was moving around her office in an agitated state mumbling under her breath. "Like you are by making them work together."

"You wanna repeat that?"

"Dads are important and Tony is all but throwing his relationship with his away. I'd give anything for some more time with my dad. Not that you haven't been great, but if I got the chance I wouldn't waste time being mad about anything in the past. I know it. You worked it out with Jack and look how good that's been. Well, you won't admit it, but I know it has."

Her fits were legend for a reason. "You didn't push like this with Ziva and her father. Or does forgiving anything only apply to..."

"It only applies to people who haven't set their kids up to get killed. So, that doesn't count. Eli David does not fit the normal parent mold. The sociopath mold, maybe. Mr. DiNozzo and Eli David are not the same. He left her to die GIBBS!" Abby was wound up real tight and seconds from blowing.

"And when Tony was dying he was nowhere to be found."

"He didn't know and he certainly didn't cause it. You don't see the difference because you don't want to. Doing something to fix this IS the right thing to do. Please daddy."

Gibbs had to smile at her attempt to soothe him with the endearment. It was usually reserved for away from work moments or serious begging. It never made him give in, if it was a no, but it did make him smile. She could play the baby role brilliantly when she set her mind to it.

"Oh, you might not want me wearing my dad hat if you keep pushing in this direction."

Plopping on the stool in front of her monitors Abby continued. "Tony's dad is a sweet older guy who's just trying to make things right. It shouldn't be too late. I have a mind to tell him just that. Maybe if I trap them both in my..."

"Let me make one thing clear to you young lady. You are NOT, for any reason, to put yourself in the middle of Tony and his father. If you say anything more than hello when you see either of them I will treat it as direct and deliberate disobedience." Moving in closer to her space Gibbs squared off in his 'don't even think of pushing this stance'. "You know how I'll respond to that disobedience don't you?"

Abby made a move to back away from her "dad". Suddenly having someone to answer to didn't seem like such a good thing. Gibbs took hold of her shoulder to keep her within his reach and piercing gaze. "Are we clear Abigail?"

"Don't call me Abigail."

"Then don't give me a reason to." Gibbs' look was pointed. He didn't like taking a hard line with his youngest, being that she was the one most susceptible to hurt feelings, but she was also the most stubborn.

Finally, it was seeming to sink in. Abby's posture took on a more resigned look. "So, there's nothing you'll do or let me do to help?" Her tone now matched her posture. She was calm again, seemingly reasonable, so Gibbs was willing to leave her with some hope.

"Abby, do you trust me?" She nodded her head then swatted his arm. In this context she could get away with it, so he smirked understanding her meaning. Of course she trusted him. "Then trust me with your brother. It will work out for the best if Tony works it out on his own. The way he thinks is best. You just keep being the best friend and sister to him that you can."

This look was the of the 'are we clear' variety.

"Understood."

"That's my girl. Now, can we both get back to the case?" Abby initiated the embrace. Kissing her forehead before the release Gibbs moved to the door again. When he turned around she signed, _I love you_.

He just smiled and blew her kiss.


	6. The Shaken Not Stirred

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

*****Thank you for the tremendous response to the story I've taken such joy in writing. Every review, alert, favorite is appreciated. Hope you enjoy this read and review, review, review!**

OTC~OTC~OTC~OTC~OTC

Missing fifty year old nukes; the ever present concern of a bureaucratic cover up; an undercover operation on the shoulders of a 'con' man; one kid whose focus was split between work and sticking her over-caring nose where it didn't belong; another kid who seemed on the verge of an utter breakdown. As Gibbs entered the bullpen he couldn't decide which thing was making his hair stand on end or grey faster. Then he laughed as the elevator doors closed behind him. He'd forgotten he was sending Ziva out with Senior. Of course she could handle herself, but the man looked at her like she was prime rib at a buffet. Never one to give in to the relief of the common man Gibbs was definitely going to need a vacation after this case.

Tony was hovering seconds after he passed his desk. McGee wasn't much better, but at least he appeared to have news.

"Put it up McGee!"

Displeased at being ignored Tony dared not to interrupt. He knew what McGee had was vital information to the case, but he also knew his boss KNEW he had things to say to him. They didn't get any talking in when Gibbs got home the night before and as usual he was up and gone almost two hours before Tony ventured off the couch to stumble upstairs to get ready for work. He was still suffering the effects of sleeping on the too short couch. He'd have to remember to use that as an excuse for his constant twitching and bouncing if the old man cut him anyone death glares.

"Theo Gaston head of security is supplementing his staff with local hires." Tony did his job on auto pilot. He wasn't even sure if he got a response as he watched Tim scurry off to do whatever Gibbs had ordered. Not even venturing to his own desk Tony plopped down directly behind his boss. He had to make one last attempt at reasoning with the man while he had him to himself. Ziva was out running an errand that she of course wouldn't explain which only put his back up even more. He knew Gibbs wasn't a fan of his father so he couldn't understand why on earth he was being forced to work with the man. He felt like his skin was crawling. His energy had him wanting to crawl out of it and watch this entire thing play out from the sidelines.

"What?" It was as calm as he could get the word out. His internal dialogue being, 'don't smack him, don't smack him'!

"Using my father is a mistake."

"I've heard that before DiNozzo."

"He's untrained. He won't know what to look for. I mean sure he can work a room and he's a charmer, but come on we both know this is different!"

Cutting him a sideways glance Gibbs stated what he would've assumed was obvious. "He's not going in alone. He's being accompanied by an agent."

"Oh no, boss this is a bad idea. I mean I know where you're going but he and I don't work well together..." The man-boy was gesturing wildly, speaking lightening fast and nano seconds from shooting like a rocket. Faced with two choices Gibbs ever the boss-parent decided to let his son release his inner turmoil instead of halting his insubordinate whining. Taking him aside would shut him down moving him further away from his ultimate goal...getting the two DiNozzo men to talk. No, not just talk, but have a real honest conversation.

"...oil and water." Tony finished.

"I got another agent in mind. One who speaks a bunch of languages and looks a lot better in a dress."

Oh, boy this was it. This was what death would be like for little Anthony DiNozzo. No blaze of glory shoot out. He would just have a massive coronary behind Gibbs' desk. No, maybe it would rupture some dormant cerebral embolism. Either way death would be the better alternative to witnessing Ziva on 'date' with his father. Tony could only be horrified at the notion and ponder what Freud would think of the scenario. This was ideal couch laying, therapy inducing stuff about to happen. Worse still Gibbs was orchestrating the opera set in hell that his life had become.

When his power of speech returned all he could say was, "You're going with my father. This is crazy."

"Your father doesn't think so. He sent me flowers."

"DiNozzo, you're so worried about your father then go to the hotel and check on him and make sure he's ready."

"That's what I'll do." Tony finally had a clear command to follow. He could handle that. If nothing else the drive would do him good. Bent over to grab his gear he heard Gibbs acknowledge Fred's presence. This was a guy who made Palmer look like a stud. Tony never believed anyone's job could allow them less contact with the world then autopsy. That is, he though that until he met Fred. Apparently the spot on the Navy Yard that housed the number crunching gremlins didn't allow any sunlight either. About to exit he listened as Fred ticked off the items his father was charging to the agency.

"...a fifteen hundred dollar a night suite...spa treatment, manicure, room service, French champagne, and I just got a call he's ordered a limousine for the tonight."

"Guess you haven't got the bill for the flowers yet."

Tony made it into the elevator. The ride down giving him time to process all that was happening. He was going to have to get a thick skin on around the man if he was going to survive the next twenty-four hours. Sure he knew he was tap dancing all around Gibbs' patience, but he also thought he was doing much better with this second surprise visit from Senior then he did the first. He would make this work. If he had to.

OTC~OTC~OTC~OTC

Walking in the door to the suite Tony saw his father in all his glory. The personal tailor rounding out the image. The man thought he was James Bond. A real life 007! There would be no stopping him now. This train had jumped the tracks and was barreling for a head on collision with disaster. He was having a hard time focusing in on what the old man was saying after he mentioned making a move on Ziva. He gave voice to only one request.

"Dad... Please, I beg you. Don't embarrass me."


	7. The Internal Dialogue

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

*****Thank you for the tremendous response to the story I've taken such joy in writing. Every review, alert, favorite is appreciated. Hope you enjoy this read and review, review, review!**

OTC~OTC~OTC~OTC~OTC

Tony was giving McGee his usual hard time only a lot meaner and too frequently for Gibbs patience. It didn't seem as though the visit with his father had done him any good. If anything he was more put out. Finding that Ziva had already gone home to change was another coal on the fire his temper was rapidly building toward. The young man was on the war path.

"Fine Probie! Just finish it yourself since I can't seem to get anything right."

"Tony I didn't say that, but you can't just bang things around. This equipment..."

"Blah, blah, blah computer stuff... Blah, blah, blah geek speak. Get over yourself McGee!"

"Go to hell DiNozzo!"

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled popping them both in the back of the head. He had been alerted to the uproar in the garage by some of the techs working down there who called Abby. Her call to Gibbs being only logical.

"Where the hell do the two of you think you are? This is a federal agency not some school yard where you can relive your best and worst junior high moments. McGee get this van operational in thirty. DiNozzo with me!"

"Boss, you don't even know what's going on. Why do I have to get hauled off with..."

"Tony, I don't care. I DO NOT CARE! Whatever is going on is stopping now. Am I clear?"

It looked as though Tony's mouth was poised to say something other than 'yes boss' and Gibbs was in no mood.

"Get upstairs and make sure every warrant is order before you leave." The closer they got to the elevator, out of earshot of Tim, Gibbs felt more free to chastise his 'son'.

"Anthony I want it to stop right now. Do not push me into doing something neither of us wants. You are not angry at McGee, or Ziva or me for that matter."

"Wanna bet," Tony knew how close to the edge he was dancing, but couldn't keep his mouth from autopilot sarcasm.

"Are you and Abby in some sort of contest today? Trust me this is one with only one winner, me. I'll be watching and listening to everything, with Vance, so don't screw around!"

As Tony backed into the elevator he saw the look in Gibbs' eyes. He snidely replied, "on it boss," as the doors closed between them. Then he started to kick himself. Of course he knew how right Gibbs was. His misdirected anger stemmed from an emotion he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with full on, but was even more certain he couldn't keep stamped down any longer. As much as his father made him crazy he did want some sort of relationship with the man. The problem was the same as it always was, DiNozzo, Sr. wouldn't acknowledge anything was wrong and therefore wanted nothing to do with 'fixing' things with his son. That was the real thing bugging him. He'd spent an hour with his father at the hotel and the man spent most of the time talking about himself or talking to other people. He had given his son the same amount of attention he always did, none. It was no wonder Tony had taken his need for attention, negative or worse, into adulthood. He had no frame of reference for what getting positive attention looked like. After nine years with Gibbs, as the best surrogate dad a green agent and overgrown child could get, he had a better reference point but could feel himself sliding out of control. That was what all the snapping at Tim had been about. Sure he could own it in the solitude of the elevator, but once those doors opened he knew facing the truth would be a lot harder.

OTC~OTC~OTC~OTC

Sitting in the van was making him crazy. Why the hell McGee was so giddy was the other thing making him nuts. Knowing Gibbs was watching him while he watched his father woo Ziva made his jaw clench and unclench involuntarily. Not to mention the smell of peanut butter was triggering a homicidal sense memory. If McGee UM'd one more time...

"This is surreal. I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie directed by Fellini. On a stakeout watching my father and Ziva go undercover while you munch on a Nutter Butter."

As the image of his father's hand sliding down Ziva's back filled the screen Tony moaned out, "This is the beginning of the end of my career." It seemed that even when the man wasn't trying he was screwing up his son's life. Why the hell was everyone enjoying themselves, except Tony of course. Ticking off his mental list Tony decided the other thing bugging him was he knew that in a different time and place he'd be in his father's shoes probably enjoying it too.

"Hey Tony I think you just got a glimpse of your next stepmother."

"That's very funny McGee." Only it wasn't because the woman named Sophia that Senior was chatting up was exactly his type. When would this night...

Tony noticed the two men paying Ziva unsolicited and menacing attention. "Uh-oh, push in. What's this all about?"

"It doesn't look good." Tim answered. They were both on immediate high alert.


	8. The Wrap Up

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode Broken Arrow to maintain continuity.**

**A/N: Senior is back... Tony has NO idea what to expect this time, but he knows being DiNozzo, Jr. isn't going to be any easier. Caught between two 'fathers' for the 2nd time Tony wanders will Senior be friend or foe.**

*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**

*****Thank you for the tremendous response to the story I've taken such joy in writing. Every review, alert, favorite is appreciated. Hope you enjoy this read and review, review, review!**

OTC~OTC~OTC

The evening held a sense of deja-vu. How many times had he played his days over with his boss sitting in front of this fire place. Sometimes it was mutual silence or monosyllabic expressed thoughts they shared. Sometimes it was a one sided scolding. Other times it was a one sided therapy session where Tony spewed whatever popped into his head and his boss would do the listening. Tonight definitely had the therapy feel.

"Fornell made this?" Tony asked from his seat on the floor in front of the coffee table where his double filled plate was. Gibbs arched his brow then nodded his head saying nothing. "Well, don't tell him I said it, but it's pretty good." Another smirk was his response. The silence wasn't at all uncomfortable.

Sipping his coffee while he watched the crackling fire blaze Gibbs hadn't noticed that Tony was finished the meal he initially thought he'd have to force feed the Italian. The boy wanted the meal topped off with a beer, but his boss wouldn't indulge the request until he got to the root of what was going on. If they had things they needed to deal with they'd both be doing it with a clear head. Suddenly he found himself with a small photo in his hand.

It took a split second, after he held it about a foot from his face, for Gibbs to recognize the subjects.

"Where'd you get this?"

"My dad's wallet. Surprised? I know I was. I never thought him to be the sentimental type. I mean you would have to be keep something like this in your wallet all these years."

"Not sentimental just a father."

Pulling himself up to sit on the couch Tony looked at his boss with inquisitive eyes. "You keep pictures of me in your wallet boss? I mean you've been like a dad..."

"Try to stay focused DiNozzo. He just gave it to you?"

"Well, after we wrapped up the case and I was finally able to pry him from Ziva and Abby I took him back to his hotel. I swear I was all set to just put him in a cab and keep my fingers crossed that he wouldn't resurface for another year."

"But..."

"I couldn't do it boss. I had to know. I had to know what was going on with his business and let him know that I knew. I had to know where our relationship stood. I had to know what he was feeling."

Holding out the picture to it's rightful owner Gibbs asked, "Did this give you the answers you wanted?"

"He does talk just slightly more than you do Boss. But, it was the fact that he even had this picture that told me what I really needed to know."

"Which was?" He thought this would be a real eye opening window to both DiNozzo men.

"I guess I needed to know if he stopped caring or if he ever did for that matter."

"You had doubts?"

"You met the man. Of course I had doubts. My memories are just glimpses, little flashes, of my childhood when my mom was alive. Most of what I remember after she was gone is, well...it's the stories you've been hearing the last ten years. Did he hate me or blame me for her death or just resent the reminder of her life that I was? I had to know. You would've been proud of me boss."

"Usually am Tony."

This made the younger man extend his smirk to a full on ear-to-ear smile. "Thanks boss that means a lot. I just asked him straight out. I told him I understood how hard it must have been after mom and I asked him why things we so distant between us. Mostly I just wanted to know if we had a chance to make it right again."

"So, the picture was his yes."

"No, the picture was his way of saying he felt... that he loved me and held on to me even after he sent me away. I think I just got a peek at how hard it was for him to have me there constantly bringing his grief to the front of his mind. He's not an easy man, but at least I know he didn't just dump me off because he had no use for me. I needed that boss. I really needed that."

"What now?"

"Well, for one thing he's known that I knew about his money problems and about me paying for his ticket last year. Nothing quite as mystical as your calling me on it within an hour. Seems Prince Al ratted me out. Apparently I've been more concerned about his financial well being then he is. He said it happened before and he's always bounced back. I guess that was his way of telling me to trust him and stay out of it. The man is who he is. The womanizing, the scheming, the business attack let's just say it ain't going away because the man saved a photograph."

"You okay with that Tony?"

"I think I have to be Boss. We both agreed to try. Of course in the next breath he had me rushing him to the airport to bum a ride on Donald Trump's private jet. Like I said, he is who he is. Most important, I have what I need here. Any relationship we build will add to it, but if it falls apart again I'll know I tried and I'll still have what I need."

Tony leaned back watching his boss leave the room. When Gibbs returned from the kitchen he held two beers. Tony took his with a moment of trepidation.

"So, we're good Boss? I mean you know there's nothing I did..."

"You did good Anthony. Anything I don't know we'll just chalk it up to this month's pass."

"Damn, that means no gluing McGee to anything for the next thirteen days. I might not make Boss... I might not make it."

"Try not to fall asleep on the couch DiNozzo. I won't listen to a second day of whining about your back." Taking off for the sanctuary of his basement Gibbs left his boy to his thoughts. For now things had quieted down. The solitude would without a doubt be short lived knowing this group. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore visiting relatives for a while.

**~Fin~**


End file.
